


I Am Going To Stay With You Forever (On The Rooftop)

by Starmoon9699



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starmoon9699/pseuds/Starmoon9699
Summary: Jihoon hates Daniel for some petty reasons.Because Jihoon thinks Daniel's bright personality is just a facade. No one can be smiling like that the whole time.Didn't his mouth hurt from fake smiling all the time? Jihoon asks his friends one time and his friends just rolled their eyes to that.Little did Jihoon knows that smile would bring some beautiful meanings into his life.





	1. Chapter 1

Jihoon is a hard person. He puts a very high wall in front of him barely letting people to cross. His life taught him the hard way. He's only 18 but regretfully life does make him learned the hard way. 

Sitting with your best friends to eat meals during lunch break is something people usually do. But that's for normal people and Jihoon doesn't consider himself as normal neither does his friends. Especially his short temper. He literally gets irritated at every single thing on earth sometimes as ridiculous as the sound of someone else's breathing. 

And this is also exactly why he never liked the idea of sitting in a crowded school cafe surrounded by chirping noises of bunch of students who can't wait to scream their lungs out after being stucked in a five hours straight classes. 

Also the questions alias accusations he got from his friends right now. 

'You obviously hate him why are you even denying something so apparent everyone can see that, Jihoon.' Woojin said that when he's still munching his food and he exactly knows Jihoon hates that but Woojin never cared about anything Jihoon dislikes because Jihoon is an angel when it comes to Woojin. Or that's what Jihoon wanna think. 

Nobody gets away from Jihoon’s temper to be very honest. 

'I don't-- ugh why do i even have to explain myself?'

'Because you just hate people telling you the truth because of how self-centered you can be?' Jinyoung suddenly chipped in looking as undisturbed as ever as if he didn't just irritates the fuck out of Jihoon more. 

'Guys stop. Jihoon won't want to spend his lunch break with us anymore if you keep cornering him like this.' 

There you go as usual Daehwi being the logical one in this. 

But that doesn't mean Jihoon doesn't want to run away from here. He just hates everything here. Why would people spend their lunch break talking or listening to someone's talking? It's drained the fuck out of Jihoon just sitting here for the past 10 minutes. Just eat quietly and enjoy the beautiful scenery in front of--- 

_Auch_! Jihoon feels something on his collar. Woojin's tie. 

_This fucking moron_. 

'Can't you focus? We are talking to you? Duh.' 

'Woojin i agreed to spend the lunch break with you guys but i said i just wanna eat not entertaining your stupid _chamsae_ 's mouth!' 

'But Woojin's right _hyung_. Why would you hate someone like Daniel _hyung_? He's bright, he's nice. He loves to help people out whenever he can. He even help me with my Korean sometimes.' 

Not this shit again and again and again. Even Guanlin the only foreigner in their circle of friends who got to jump grades because he's a genius who used to only call Jihoon, hyung because he adores Jihoon so much he said, now on Daniel's side too. Heck he even call Daniel, hyung too because he also adores Daniel as much as he adores Jihoon. Not that Jihoon is a possessive ass person who gets jealous at someone's being adored the same amount as him after he comes into their life. Jihoon just simply never get a good vibe from Daniel. 

He seems to just fake everything. That bright persona, that eye smile, that nice personality. Jihoon wanna puke just thinking about it. 

'Listen i don't hate him okay now can we drop the topic and just eat in peace? I haven't even touched my sandwich yet.' 

'Or you are just intimidated by him getting more popular than you do?' 

'Woojin shut up! I don't care if I'm popu--' 

'Nah i don't think so. Jihoon just a judgemental asshole. He will come to like Daniel when he gets to know him.' 

Give it to Jinyoung on how to shred his heart into pieces. 

Ugh Jihoon miss being on the rooftop. He feels like wanna cry sitting here. 

  


  


  


  


  


Daniel for all of his life, he never being in love. 

Again. 

He was in love once. And very hard at that. But as cliche as it sounds, his heart was broken. And very hard at that too. 

The sounds of girls screaming and screeching his name while they are playing basketball is something so common he's not fazed anymore. He was kinda shocked during his first day here but it's not like he never received this kind of attention when he was in America but seems like Korean are more extreme in _fangirling_. 

' _Oppa_!' 

'Ahh Jiyoon! Hi!' Daniel casually greets that girl who has been tagging him these past few days after he's settling down on his seat for a break. Seongwu told him that the girl would confess today to him after mustering her courage, and God knows how Seongwu even know this kind of stuff. 

The girl seems to hide something behind her back and Daniel doesn't want to make this any longer decided to ask her what's on her back. His friends at the side were only smiling at the way Daniel try to escalate his rejection for the nth time already. 

'Ah! This is for you.' Jiyoon smiles her brightest smile Daniel has ever seen and Daniel's heart immediately fell. He never had the heart to do this but he had to do this. He thought everyone will stop confessing to him after witnessing him rejecting more than 10 confessions already but people are sure determined. 

'Oh really? What's this?' Daniel tries to look as cheerful as ever looking interested in Jiyoon's gift while opening the box in his hand. 

But his ears can clearly catch Jaehwan mutters under his breath for him to stop being fake and receiving a few hits after from Jisung to shut his mouth up. 

What Daniel didn't expect is for him to be greeted by a pair of rings in the box making his eyes shaking. He could hear his friends’ shocked exclamation as well. And Minhyun's saying that this not gonna end on a good note. Jiyoon seems so serious with her confession. Confessing to him with a gift is one thing but confessing to him with a pair of rings as a gift? That's just mean Jiyoon is too confident for her own good. 

_Was i being too overboard with my treatment towards her that she becomes this confident?_

' _Oppa_?' 

'Yes?' 

'I like you.' 

And he can hear people around him gasping. Except for his friends of course. Only Jaehwan with his snarky side comments on how this has always happens but people still looking as shocked as ever and how this world is a weird place. 

'Jiyoon-ah I--' 

'And i know you like me too! Right? So i decided to just go for it. What's wrong with girl confessing first right?' 

_What? Where did she get the idea from?_ Daniel ceases his eyebrow looking at Jiyoon. 

_'Don't be so full of yourself Han Jiyoon he treats everyone like that!'_

Some girly voice shouting that receiving a loud cheer by his hoard of fangirls after that. 

_'Rings are too much Han Jiyoon!'_

_'You must be nuts!_ ' 

_'Are you crazy?'_

_'Are you proposing him? Crazy bitch!'_

Daniel put his forefinger on his mouth shushing the girls with a sharp glare only then they automatically go silent. 

And Jaehwan at the side roll his eyes very hard mumbling how stupid these girls for following anything Daniel ask them to do except for the stop following him around part. 

' _Oppa_?' Daniel can see that Jiyoon's smile has started to falter and Daniel released a heavy sigh at that. 

'You know what Jiyoon. You are cute, nice and very attractive. And you baked a really good brownies i enjoyed them very much but--' 

Daniel can see Jiyoon fiddling with her fingers and her confidence in her face has long gone. 

'I'm sorry. I don't have any feelings for you.' 

And there you go the 16th rejection Daniel has done after only being in this school for 3 months. 

  


  


  


  


Jihoon rolling his eyes so hard at what he sees. 

_Why is this girl so stupid? No why are all these girls so stupid? Can't they chase someone worth to be chased at least? Like Hwang Minhyun for example? Why Kang Daniel?_

'You are actually saying that out loud Jihoon.' Woojin said interrupting Jihoon's train of thought that Jihoon thought only been speaking in his mind. 

'Good then. I wish everyone can hear me.' 

Woojin takes a sip of water from his bottle before he starts talking again. 

'But it's not Daniel to be blamed? He rejected many of them already these girls are just not taking the signal well.' And this time Woojin's voice sounds a pitch higher. 

Jihoon heaves a sigh, groaning knows very well where's this conversation going. 

Another argument about Kang Daniel. 

'How is he not to be blamed? He treats everyone so nicely giving a wrong impression to the girls.' 

'That is his personality how can he change that? And he's just being nice what's wrong with that?' 

Jihoon doesn't bother to retort so he just released a loud grunt right into Woojin's ear. 

He has been in this kind of conversation with his friends already and he always end up being the bitter one. For heaven's sake he's not! He just hates how fake this guy is. 

And also he doesn't want to add how he saw Daniel being all up to an old lady ass who owns a cafe in his neighbourhood. 

Calling the lady 'Miss Kahi' with his stupid aegyo voice. 

For all he knows he respects Miss Kahi so much. She's beautiful and classy and sexy. She's an inspiration. But then he saw her with Daniel and that's how Jihoon comes to know the reason of his rejection towards all the confessions he got.

Jihoon's not the one who eavesdrop stranger's conversation but he accidentally overheard Daniel whining to Miss Kahi how he received a lot of confessions asking a tips from her on how to reject them because he knows how hot Miss Kahi was during her highschool days and Jihoon feels like wanna puke right there and then. 

And how he hears kissing sound after that and for real this time he sprinted to the washroom just to vomit all the cakes he has been eating staying in the cafe for an hour because library too far to revise for his test and his house is having a renovation at the moment.

Jihoon, a feminist himself doesn't want to blame this on Miss Kahi. Of course she has the part of the blames as well but he heard rumours how Miss Kahi was left alone by her husband and has been depressed since then. So she sure will take anyone who's willing to pour their love on her. And that is exactly what is Daniel doing right now. And also being a regular customer at Miss Kahi's cafe, she never once being in a relationship with anyone as far as Jihoon has observed. But Daniel came and they suddenly are a thing. 

He also can see how loaded Daniel look with his Burberry, Gucci stuffs and all while still boarding bus going to school? He's clearly mooching off Miss Kahi's money. _Heh what an opportunist_. 

But that one secret for Jihoon to know himself. He just wants people to naturally know what kind of person Kang Daniel is and he believes sooner or later people would know. He really can't wait for that to happen. 

  


  


  


  


'Excuse me?!!!' Jihoon for the love of God can't believe he just hear that from Woojin. 

'What? If i am as attractive as Daniel i would snatch the same opportunity too.' 

'He's underage?' 

'Welp you said it yourself. He's underage. So the one to be blamed more is that Miss Kahi not him.' 

'I told you she's miserable and Daniel was just trying to take advantage of her? And what's this with who to be blamed more and all, it's still wrong either way?' 

Woojin is quiet pondering on what to say for quite a while and Jihoon thinks he could win this Daniel argument for the first time. 

'Jihoon are you even sure?' Woojin's voice can barely be heard this time.

'Okay now that you don't have anything to retort with only you asking me if I'm sure or not.' 

'No did Miss Kahi said herself that they are in a relationship?' 

'No! But why would she reveals something like that? She sure knows what to share and what not to the public as well.' 

'Then you are just speculating. You know what in crimes drama, this kind of speculations will just harm people. Seriously Jihoon why don't you try to get to know Daniel first. To be honest yeah I'm kinda shocked with your revelation but knowing how Daniel as a person is I'm not going to judge him just with one side of story from someone who hates him.'

'Are you saying that I'm making up this story?' 

'I don't know man! Okay? I'm going.' 

And Woojin leaves Jihoon speechless. Jihoon swear to God his hatred for Daniel has just increased by one bar and this a record in Jihoon's life because he never hates anyone that much. 

  


  


  


  


Jihoon hopes he can tell everyone how Kang Daniel is a scam. The way people are obsessing over him has started to get on his nerves. Even his friends are always floundering at him how Daniel is so nice to them always the one who pays for their meals when they hang out together and how Daniel always smile at everyone even the grumpy janitor that always seems like she has the most serious problem in the world, always pull a resting bitch face, that would rise her voice at everyone but Daniel of course is an exception. 

Again. 

Daehwi said he saw how the scene unfolds before his own eyes. How that janitor or what the students always called her as Grumpy Grandma was slowly melting at Daniel when they were talking. Daniel's bright smile who never leaves his handsome face even when Grumpy Grandma's replies for him were half shouting most of the time. 

And that is also how everyone comes to know that she is not exactly grumpy as people always makes her out to be. She actually has a hearing defect all this time so when people greet her, she simply never heard. 

Hence why she always seems like not interested to engage in a conversation. 

That time Jihoon also get an earful from his friends on how you should not judge a book by its cover. They didn't explicitly told him that on his face because after the small argument he had with Woojin at the court last week they came to an agreement to not argue anything about Daniel again. And they unanimously agreed. The other three didn't know what the Parks were arguing about that it could turn into Woojin's lazy ass to be the one who suggested that. 

Woojin said how they all can have different likings about something, different opinions about someone, like how he favors Red Velvet more than any girl groups but Daehwi favors Twice more and that doesn't makes them enemies. To each his own he said. 

Jihoon wanna say no. This is not it. It was a stupid comparative but he doesn't want this to be more miserable. He doesn't want to lose his friends just because of some stupid person that he doesn't want to name. So he just end up agreeing to that. 

Eating his sandwich just thinking about it makes him so angry and that's how he discovers the root of his anger was sitting so calmly with a headphones on his head from the rooftop. 

_Oh so he didn't eat with his friends too. Does he prefer eating alone like me too?_

Jihoon cringed. Just the thought of them having a similarity makes he curled his fingers. He hates Daniel so much that he doesn't even want to share any similarities with him. 

_Or he wants to do something actually? I've always observed the scenery from above here and this is the first time i see him sitting there._

Jihoon smirked. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and starts recording Daniel sneakily. 

_I'm pretty sure he wants to do something. Making out with someone? God please. Let me show the world what a Kang Daniel is._

Then he sees Daniel cocked his head towards his back and signaling his hand for that someone to come to him quickly. Jihoon smiles become wider. 

_Yes whoever you're please come to him quickly._

Then Jihoon sees a furry being comes and jumped on Daniel making Daniel falls from the bench and laughing. And that furry being keeps on licking him and he keeps laughing. Laughing so loudly that it reaches Jihoon's ear even when they are 4 floors separated. 

And that furry being is a golden retriever. 

'Fuck off Kang Daniel. I fucking hate you so much.' 

Jihoon mutters that under his breath feeling his blood boils and his head almost exploded from that. 

  


  


  


  


Jihoon climbed the stairs feeling excited to greet his favorite spot after being absent for two days due to his high fever. He only gets rained on for a bit but his temperature suddenly soared very high that his mother was panicking so much on the way to the hospital. 

His body is usually sensitive like this anyways but he does feel that it sucks possessing body with weak immunities. 

But as soon as he opens the door to the rooftop, he sees someone's sitting on his favorite bench. His eyes widened at the sight and he immediately shouts startling the person. 

'What?! Why are you shouting?' That person looks as surprised as he is. And Jihoon definitely recognized him. 

Who doesn't know him in this economy? 

'Kang Daniel?!' 

'Yes? Why? Is this some forbidden place? Why are you asking me to leave?' 

Jihoon walks fast towards Daniel and said. 

'No. Why are you here?' 

'It's lunch break why can't i be here?' Daniel said that, still looking confused with his shoulder's shrugged. 

'This is my place!'

'What?!' Daniel ceased his eyebrows looking more confused. 

'I mean- I've always been here alone. No one ever found this place. How do you even-'

'Ahhh so you're the one who always block the entrance to here?' 

Jihoon recalls how he always push a used sofa to block the door to the rooftop whenever he's here. 

Daniel is giving Jihoon a look with both of his hands on his waist. 

And Jihoon is not having any of it. 

'What? This has always been MY PLACE. Why can't I?' Jihoon purposely stressed certain words so this guy can finally understand and leave. 

'Okay then now it can be OUR PLACE.' 

Or not. 

'What?! No!' 

'Why?' 

'Because i want to be alone?' 

'Well i want to be alone too but i realized I'm coexisting with other creatures so sharing space is no big deal.' 

'That's different, Kang Daniel! I mean why here? There are many other places, why here??' 

'Because i like it here.' 

Jihoon laugh in disbelief. 

But he's not one to admit defeat. This has always been his spot from his junior year and he's not gonna let someone who has just been in the school for three months take that away from him. 

'I'm not going to take away anything from you, Jihoon.' 

_Huh? Did i say that out loud again?_

Jihoon sees Daniel walking away from the bench and takes a stack of used boxes putting them on the floor right beside a row of flower pots, then end up sitting on it. 

'You can take the bench and i will sit here.' 

Jihoon doesn't like this at all. He is in a close range with someone he always curse when he's alone? 

And he's always alone only on the rooftop? 

This is such a bad idea. 

'Jihoon? Aren't your legs hurt? Sit.' 

And this guy has the audacity to order him around. 

'Don't tell me what to do!' 

But ironically Jihoon end up sitting on the bench in front of him. 

Daniel chuckles at the sight. 

_How does he even know my name by the way?_

'You are Guanlin's classmate right? That's how i know your name. And it's not particularly hard to not know your name, you are quite an outstanding student in the school. If that's what has been bugging you.' 

Jihoon sure this time he didn't say that out loud. 

_Does this person has some psychic abilities or something?_

'You like _mandu_?' 

Jihoon closes his eyes and take a deep breath. It's too early to snap at someone right now he doesn't want to waste his energy. 

'My aunt makes great _mandu_ , wanna try? What's in your lunch box we can share.' 

_How can he's speaking all of that with confidence, we don't even know each other?_

'You don't like _mandu_?' 

'Can you stop talking to me?' 

It was quiet for a bit then Jihoon can hear Daniel's soft 'okay' after that. 

He sounds hurt but Jihoon couldn't care less. He just want his alone time to come back. If this could chase Daniel away, he would be happy with that.

_I'm cruel i know but I'm not one to share. Especially with someone i despise the most right now._

Jihoon exasperatedly sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

When his housekeeper came, Daniel was leisurely lying on his couch playing games on his phone. He can feel boredom striking him that his mom not around. Even if he needs to tend to his mom's needs most of the time, he's used to it and he has no problem doing them. It's his mom after all. In fact he's happy doing it.

'i wonder how she's doing there.'

His housekeeper wonders, while packing out all the side dishes she brings from her hometown.

'She's doing fine. His husband is there after all.'

'It's different, Niel.'

He doesn't exactly know since when but he has considered his housekeeper like his own family so he casually called her aunt.

'Different, means she would be more pampered there? Mom hates my firm side sometimes.'

Daniel climbed on the kitchen counter near his aunt who is unpacking the dishes into some smaller containers and sits there facing her.

His aunt feeds him his favorite _kimchi_ upon him settling down up there with a soft smile.

'No. It's different being pampered by her son and being pampered by her husband.'

'Which one's better?'

'For us at this age, being pampered by our son is definitely better.'

Daniel snickers at his aunt's answer.

' _Eyy_ you are saying like this because I'm here right?'

'What kind of kid having no trust at all at his elder.'

They laugh together after that.

During her first week working in this house, she can't believe at what she sees. Feels like the role of a mom and the role of a son exchanged between the two.

She still remembers how a 10 years old Daniel woke up earlier than his mother who was still sleeping in her room with a very messy house.

He opened the door for her with a clean uniform on his small body ready to go to school when it's an hour even before the school starts.

At that time they just moved into the flat and the only information she got was that she's going to take care of a house with a single mom and a son. It was unbelievable to her since how can a single mom that only has one son to be taken care of needs housekeeper to tend the house.

After knowing how this family works, she came to understand.

Daniel's mom had Daniel when she was only 17 so it's understandable how her maturing kinda stuck at that age. She wasn't able to live like a normal teenager because she needs to focus on taking care of her baby. And being so young at that didn't help. She has no experience and often messed up.

And with that, Daniel the one who has a rather fast maturing process compared to his mom. Maybe because of his surroundings. The way he was brought. How he needs to move around with his mom just for his mom to finally has a decent job to feed her son and herself. How he needs to solve anything by himself whenever his mom gets stressed about her life. How he's the one who needs to comfort his sad mom who always break down over the smallest things.

Daniel has lived without a father for so long and his mom never mentioned about him even once. And Daniel also never seems interested enough to ask.

That's also how his mom met his step dad. His mom was working at the front desk of the company his step dad owned and his step dad was attracted to her. And it's just going down after that.

His step dad is a decent guy who Daniel has met during a few occasions, so Daniel has seen what kind of a person he is and that's why Daniel agreed to their marriage. In fact it was Daniel's idea for his step dad to propose to his mom. He said that if he is really serious with his mom he should bring their relationship to the next level. And true to his words, he did asked his mom to marry him a week after.

Daniel was the happiest. He's happy whenever his mom's happy.

'I still can't believe your mom's married.'

Daniel only responds with a low chuckle putting a slice of apple that his aunt has cut into his mouth.

'I just wish he finally can let me go.'

Daniel whispers, a teasing smile tampered on his face.

' _Aigoo_ , this brat. Yeah you should think about yourself more now,' his aunt said, ruffling his hair fondly.

Daniel's phone suddenly rings and his guts feeling already echoing in his mind telling him who's calling.

He looks at his phone to check and a smile immediately formed on his face.

'Seems like i would never escape. This is a sign.'

Daniel said holding his phone up to show his aunt the name on his screen.

'It's not even a day yet?'

'Tell me about it.'

_'Son!'_

He misses his mom so much that his heart immediately swell with happiness at the voice he heard after accepting the call.

'Miss Kahi! Isn't it too early to call?'

And he can hears his mom grumbling at the end of the line then continue saying that his own son didn't even miss her as much as she misses his son that she wanna die and it's such a waste calling because international call is costly.

Daniel only laughed at his over dramatic mom.

 

 

 

 

Jihoon could stand Daniel breaking into his space the second day because he's too late to block the door since Daniel came earlier than him like the day before.

So it's not really that he could he stand him, he just didn't have a choice, he had to.

Also Daniel was sleeping soundly on the same boxes he used the day before with a baseball cap covering his face when he reached the rooftop.

So he survived that day but still tensed up the whole time because he didn't want to wake Daniel up. He was opening his lunch box so carefully didn't want to make any sound. Munching his food so softly. Even getting up from his seat and walking back to the door to go back to his class slowly while looking over his shoulder to check on Daniel whenever he stirs in his sleep.

When Jihoon came back home, he questioned himself, why the fuck did he behaves that way around Daniel? It seems like he's the one who's surpassing Daniel's area?

He cursed at himself for being so easily fooled.

But was he being fooled or he's just simply a fool?

So he's determined to come earlier to the rooftop than Daniel the next day.

 

And he did.

But when he wants to block the door he noticed that the used sofa was placed so far away from the door. He senses something weird.

Pushing aside his suspicions, he went to the sofa to push it to the door before Daniel managed to reach the rooftop.

Unfortunately halfway through, he sees Daniel standing in front of him, flashing his signature smile.

He then just sighs in annoyance and walks past Daniel to the bench, ignoring the fact that Daniel is here.

If he can survive yesterday why not today?

 

But he's wrong.

He prefers a sleeping Daniel more than this Daniel.

He doesn't respond to any of Daniel's mumbling but he's aware that Daniel doing that on purpose just to irritate Jihoon.

He was talking about some facts that Jihoon doesn't even know if it's true or not.

But being curious, he did search about them when he came home and he found out that Daniel indeed was saying some useful things that could be a feed to Jihoon's knowledge. So Jihoon find that it's not that bad having Daniel around.

 

But Jihoon only can stand him to that extent. This guy's mouth doesn't stop. He keeps talking as if he didn't just tell Jihoon the other day that he wanted to be alone too but since he's coexisting with other creatures sharing space is no big deal.

Don't ask Jihoon how he can remember Daniel's word in details, he just has a very good memory.

'It's such a waste that you don't want to try my aunt's _mandu_. She makes the greatest mandu I've ever tasted.'

Jihoon has lost count on how many times Daniel's consoling him into eating the _mandu_ his aunt's made. Wondering if Daniel put some kind of spells into it.

_Does this guy always bring mandu to school? Doesn't he get sick of eating the same menu every day?_

'Your friends have tasted them too and they also have the same opinion like me. That's mean so far I've been receiving the probability of 100% people saying that my aunt's _mandu_ is delicious, don't you think it's enough to persuade you to eat this?'

'I don't eat _mandu_.'

' _Eyy_ don't lie. All Korean eat mandu. It's our food. Well it's originally comes from China but our people favor Chinese food so much. Just who doesn't like eating _jjajangmyeon_ and _jjampong_ in this country?'

'I don't.'

'Stop lying.'

Jihoon has had enough.

'Wait do you know me?'

'Huh?'

'I'm asking you, do you even know me to know if I'm lying or not?'

'I don't but i have a good judge of character.'

'That doesn't mean you can outright say that i lied.'

'Are you mad?'

'Don't you think it's too late for you to ask that, Kang Daniel? After you break into my privacy and don't even feel sorry about that? Didn't i tell you that i don't want to talk to you?'

'I thought you were doing that to trigger me.'

'What?'

Just what exactly in this guy’s mind? Jihoon couldn’t figure out at all.

'You seem fine the past few days I'm here so i thought your rejection for me to stay here was just a facade. I thought you actually want me to be here. Wants someone to be here. With you.'

Jihoon laugh in disbelief.

'What kind of nonsense-'

'You know there's no one likes to be alone except for some reason that forced them to do so. I don't see any reason why you need to be here when your friends are always dining in the cafeteria. I always see how you are chatting happily with your friends when you come to see Guanlin practicing basketball with us or when you're doing study group with them. You look brighter with people around than being alone here.'

Jihoon doesn't know what to say. He feels like he is being forced to get naked in front of Daniel upon hearing what Daniel is saying.

'You don't know me.' Jihoon firmly said but in a very soft voice.

He feels tears prickling his eyes and he doesn't even know why.

'I don't but i relate to you a lot. I also have my reasons for being here when i also can eat with my friends.'

'I never asked.'

Jihoon takes his lunch box before starts walking to the door even before the bell rings. The longer he's here, the more possibilities his emotions become barren. He honestly doesn't want that. Especially in front of someone he doesn't want to get involved with.

'I just want to help.'

Daniel's words halted Jihoon to take a further step.

Jihoon closes his eyes tightly resulting in the tears he was holding falling off through his cheek.

'I know you're having a hard time putting a wall in front of you when you just want to bare yourself to the world. It's not easy putting up a facade you don't even know existed.'

Jihoon feels like his pride just being teared apart completely and is displayed on the highest building for people to see. He clenches his fist very hard.

Then he turns around, stepping forward to where Daniel stand and pointing his finger to Daniel face, saying, 'Stop talking like you know me, Daniel. You don't. At the fucking all. Who even are you to judge me-'

'I'm not judging you, i just want to help you-'

'I don't need your help so just shut the fuck up and stop talking to me i don't wanna hear your disgusting voice at all.'

That's the last word Jihoon said before he sprinted out of the rooftop.

 

 

 

'Did you say something hurtful to that person?'

Daniel shrugged and said, 'I guess?'

'And you still ask why that person crying?'

'Who is this person anyway? Someone crushing on you again?'

Daniel shakes his head.

'No?!'

And his friends said that in unison looking at Daniel with a shocked expression on their faces.

It's so funny to Daniel that he ends up giggling.

'So you're the one who's having a crush on that person then?!'

Daniel immediately cast a puzzled gaze on Jisung who said that. His other friends seem to be agreeing with Jisung too based on the way they look at Daniel with those scandalous stares.

'No?! Why are you guys suddenly coming to this conclusion,' he said, relaxed, then turning his attention on the book in his hand again.

'Because what you told us is something only been said if two persons have interest for each other or if any one of them having interest for the other.'

Seongwu suddenly mutters so seriously as if he just analyzed in details of what he said.

It's been known by the whole school how Seongwu has his eyes on being a detective after he graduates.

'Is that so?'

Daniel questions, unsure of his friends' opinion but looking at them this excited kinda convinced him as well.

'But the fact that the person is crying from Daniel's words, doesn't that mean that person also like Daniel as well?'

'Right I'm thinking the same thing too.'

Daniel doesn't know if his decision to confide in to his friends about his confrontation with Jihoon is a good idea or not because he feels like his friends are just spitting nonsense.

It’s a good thing that Daniel choose to conceal some parts of the story from his friends.

 

 

 

 

Daniel didn't know why he said those things to Jihoon.

Musing on it he realized he has passed his boundary.

He doesn't even know Jihoon that well. Sure he's confident that he's a good judge of character but what he was tattling about to Jihoon yesterday were simply assumptions and he feels guilty about it.

_Did i hurt his feelings?_

He is sure that he saw a glisten of tears on his cheeks yesterday.

'Now that your mom's not here has you shift your attention to someone else?'

'Yes?'

'What are you thinking about so deep you don't even notice I'm here?'

Daniel smiles and shakes his head saying that it was nothing after that.

He then takes the plate with a cake his aunt has sliced from his aunt's hand and putting it on the coffee table in front of him.

'You never think about something so seriously other than your mom. Not even your test, your exam, your study. Has you found a friend that give the same effect your mom could give you?'

Daniel keeping mum at his aunt's statement. He starts digging into the cakes to stop the nervous he suddenly feels crawling up his skin.

'Finally you too want to start your love life?'

'It's not like that, aunt. You are misunderstanding.'

'About what?'

'About everything. Who said that I'm thinking about someone?'

' _Aigoo_ , okay whatever you say~'

Daniel doesn't know why but he doesn't feel like he wants to share about what happened between him and Jihoon on the rooftop. Not even with his aunt that has always been the person he's confide in to.

Maybe he wants to straighten things up with Jihoon so sharing his feelings about Jihoon will just push Jihoon in a corner again. He doesn't want to make Jihoon angrier.

 

 

 

 

'Why does people keep saying that i have feelings for that person? I don't? I can't believe just talking about someone making me into a puppy's in love.'

'Because this is the first time you actually talk about someone?' Sungwoon reasons while his hands still busy scanning the barcode of the new books that just came into the library yesterday.

'I talked about my mom too-'

'Exactly! So your aunt actually does have a point.'

Daniel scoffs.

'But it's not convincing enough to say i actually have a feeling towards that boy.'

'Ohhh so it's a boy?'

Daniel gives up.

So he gets up from his seat after taking a dozen of books from the library's front desk that was left by the students for him to arrange them on their specific rack.

He always tend to has a mouth slip whenever he's talking with Sungwoon. A librarian sure have something in them to easily fish people out.

'But how people easily conclude that? Falling in love is not that easy?'

Daniel said upon realizing that Sungwoon was tailing him from behind.

'And why are you being so defensive about it? If not then it's not.'

Daniel turns around and look at Sungwoon who was leaning on the rack waiting for Daniel to say his next words.

'You actually want to hear me out or you just want to gossip?'

'Both?'

Daniel laugh in disbelief and shoves the remaining books he had in his hands towards Sungwoon.

When he walks out of the library he can hear Sungwoon saying that Daniel should've known that a librarian second job is an unpaid tabloid reporter.

Daniel snorts.

 

 

 

 

The sunlight is peeking from the curtains. A sign that Jihoon needs to wake up from his slumber already.

He wasn't able to sleep that well last night. He was pondering over Daniel's words. He doesn't even know if he has to bother making those words into something vital for him to ruminate about.

Daniel could be just rambling those words just to get on his nerves.

_He said that he can relate to me? Don’t make me laugh._

Jihoon opens his eyes slowly, sighing. Knowing what's coming his way today too doesn't make it any better.

Why does this Daniel guy need to come into his life making it more miserable than it already is?

He gets up and leans his body on the bed post.

He is lost in his thoughts mixing with various things in his head before he hears the door to his room creaks open showing his mom standing there with a weak smile on her face.

'You up?' she asked, still has her pajama on with an apron over it. Jihoon knows her mom wakes up early today to prepare the foods for his dad's passing anniversary.

'Come on. Your sister needs help organizing the guest room.'

Jihoon nods.

'Alright. I'll come down in 30 minutes.'

His mom gives him a nod too.

'Jihoon ah.'

'Hmm?'

'I love you.'

Jihoon's lips curl into a smile to that.

'I love you too, mom.'

They exchanged a smile once again before his mom disappears from his sight.

Today will be a long day for Jihoon. A long aggravating day.

Jihoon rubbed his face roughly wishing that he would be given the strongest heart today.

 

 

 

When Jihoon was a kid, a family gathering like this was his absolute favorite.

His aunts would bring him a lot of gifts. The limited edition robots that were very popular at that moment. Which all the rich kids would have already possessed.

His cousins would share their expensive toys with him, telling him he can play with them as much as he wants before they go back home from the family gathering held in his house.

There was one time he plays with his cousin's toy and being too absorbed in playing, he damaged it. His cousin, two years older than him had cried really hard. His cousin's mom which is also his aunt didn't yell at him but she yelled at her son instead for crying over a useless toy. She said they can afford buying more expensive toys. The one's damaged is nothing.

Jihoon remember the image of how the whole situation went vividly in his mind because his mother was earnestly apologizing at the side with a frown red tired face. With his mom standing side by side with his aunt, he could see how dull his mom look compared to his aunt. His mom was wearing an oversized shirt hanging loosely above her knees with a tight leggings and he questioned in his mind why did his mom looks like that.

When he reached the age of 13 he slowly realized how this gathering is a pain in the ass for his mom. For his small family for that matter. Without the presence of a father at that.

His mom was actually a common girl married with a son of a rich family which is his late father and to this day his father's family still looks down on his mom. They don't say it explicitly but every word that comes out from their mouths are covered with contempt. Condescending for his mom.

He also comes to know why his elder sister was never happy during any family gatherings.

But now that he has grown up, he wants nothing but the best for his mom. For his elder sister. For his family.

So now his mom no longer falls short in terms of dressing among his aunts. His sister and Jihoon himself will make sure to make his mom the prettiest ever on every family gathering (as a matter of fact, his mom is indeed the prettiest among the ladies of her age in the family). So that his oldest aunt won't scan his mom from head to toe with a snide remarks saying that his mom doesn't know how to use her husband's inheritance very well. So that his second oldest aunt won't flaunt her dress on their faces saying that she is only able to wear dresses made with high quality materials because her skin will get blemishes if she doesn't while shading his mom.

So that his grandmother won't talk about how her choice of daughter in law for her youngest son which is his late dad was very beautiful with a great fashion sense not like someone she knows.

'Jihoon ah.'

His second oldest aunt always speak in a softest way possible but it's clear as day that was only a facade. Jihoon's not as stupid anymore.

Jihoon looks up and smiles faintly at his aunt.

'Yes?'

'What were you thinking about? A girl?'

His second oldest uncle teases him then received a sharp glare from his wife besides him.

'No. It's just that- test is coming.'

Jihoon lies through his teeth. He just hates engaging in conversation with these people. It drains his energy out.

He can't even digest his food well whenever he eats in a situation like this that his mom always prepared digestive pills beforehand for Jihoon to consume after they finished the dinner.

'A kid like you shouldn't worry about test that much. Take it easy.'

His oldest uncle interrupts while wiping his mouth with a napkin.

Jihoon nods his head acknowledging his oldest uncle's words, still smiling.

He could say he never stopped smiling throughout any family gatherings. It seems like a smile automatically formed on his face whenever he stepped into the area. Like a programmed robot, that meaningless smile cannot be faltered.

'I told you to get a private tutor for him. Did you do that, Jina's eomma?'

Her old age is clearly heard through her shaky voice but it's still sound scary for the most of them around the table.

'I refused, grandma.' Jihoon answers it for his mom while grabbing his mom's hand tight under the table.

Silence is followed after that. Everyone is waiting for his grandmother to say the next sentence. She is not slow because of her age, it is just her as a person. Because she's aware no one would say anything about it. Everyone does thing following her pace. The privilege she got since she was borned.

'I know you are clever enough to do things yourself, Jihoon but don't be too full of yourself. You will end up like your mom.'

_You will end up like your mom._

_You will end up like your mom._

_You will end up like your mom._

The last sentence echoing in his head and keep repeating like a broken record.

The others continue eating after that as if this old lady didn't just say something hurtful.

_Ah, it's only hurtful for my family isn't it?_

So Jihoon closes his eyes tight, breathing in and out, opening his eyes again, staring directly into his grandma's eyes and finally said.

'Don't worry grandma, i will still be able to enter top university even without being given a privilege.'

Jihoon can hear people around the table choking after he finished his sentence. Especially his oldest cousin who was admitted to Hangook University last week even if his grades were nothing but rock bottom.

 

And first time in a while he finally smiles his sincere smile in this family gathering.

 

 

 

Jihoon walks into the elevator with so many things wrapping around his head he didn't even notice someone was staring at him so intently.

'Going somewhere, Park Jihoon?'

'I'm going to the convenience store- what the actual fuck?!'

Jihoon automatically open his steps presenting his karate stance because he's so startled at the sudden voice he hears on the elevator that he thought was empty.

'Why are you so shocked?'

Then he sees a familiar being was standing at the corner ceasing her eyebrows looking at him.

Jihoon flicks his finger on the person's forehead upon realizing who was talking to him with so much arrogance in her voice.

'Yah I'm older than you. Call me _oppa_. Kids these days really don't know how to respect the elder.'

The girl scoffs while groaning and rubbing his red forehead as a result of Jihoon's sturdy fingers.

'You are talking like my grandma.'

The girl said then folding his arm around her chest again, trying very hard to look composed.

Jihoon just chuckling at that. He hasn't seen this kid for so long but she's still try to look way more mature than her actual age. Talking so calmly and trying to be elegant as much as she can when she's only 10. Kang Sera is the daughter of his neighbor that lives a floor above his apartment.

'Why are you dressing up by the way?'

Jihoon finally breaks the silence after noticing how different Sera look today.

She always look presentable by the way but she looks a bit excessive now. With earrings and a cute ribbon around his bob cut hair. Her shoes is a leather white wedges.

'Well i always dressed up like this. Not like someone.'

Sera utters his last sentence while staring scandalously at Jihoon.

'Are you mocking me?' Jihoon asks, offended, while pointing his finger on himself.

'Is there anything to be mocked about the way you dress up?'

'Excuse me?!'

'You are a disaster. You can't even match your clothes well. Always look like a walking clown.'

'W-what?!'

Jihoon is speechless.

'Even now.' Sera pauses looking at Jihoon from head to toe.

'I have no words,' she continues, scrunching her face looking disgusted.

 

And as if on cue, the elevator's door opens to the ground floor and Sera was walking out of the elevator as if she didn't just prick Jihoon's pride with her remarks.

'Yah, Kang Sera!'

'Why are you following me?'

'I want to put some sense into a kid like you!'

'Look who's talking.'

Sera scoffs while glaring at Jihoon.

Making Jihoon freezes on his spot.

_This kid...._

'Yah did you just glare at me?!'

'Stop following me!'

'Apologize!'

'You are so annoying.'

_'Look who's talking_.'

Jihoon said that in a mocking tone repeating what Sera said just now.

'So childish.' Sera deadpanned.

And Jihoon gritted his teeth in annoyance.

'Now go. You're going to disturb my date.'

Sera said firmly then turn on her heels to the playground.

'Date?'

'Ah there he is- _Oppa_!'

And Jihoon widened his eyes at who he sees Sera was calling Oppa so sweetly. Like she didn't just call Jihoon by his name and showing her attitude at him.

'Kang Daniel?'

'Hi Jihoon!'

Sera is surprised at how the two seems to know each other, she looks at Daniel and Jihoon back to back before walking towards Daniel and takes his hand in her.

'How can you be here?' Jihoon asks, stuttering, still in disbelief that he can meet Daniel here. He knows he has seen Daniel before in Miss Kahi's cafe but that was only once so he thought he only stopped by there for a bit to meet Miss Kahi or something.

'I live here. That was my apartment building.' Daniel answers pointing at the building that is located right in front of where Jihoon lives, looking unfazed as if he already knew that he lives in the same neighborhood as Jihoon.

' _Oppa_ , let's go.'

Sera said pulling Daniel's hand by force and she even glared at Jihoon as if asking Jihoon to leave them alone immediately.

 

 

 

 

Daniel laughed so loudly at Jihoon's question as if Jihoon just cracked the funniest jokes of the year.

Jihoon just frowned looking at Daniel, bewildered.

As a matter of fact, he did want to leave the place as fast as he could like Sera wanted him to be but that kid challenge him in silence. He's not one who cowardly surrender to a war like this. In fact it's his favorite. He's never lost in a competition involving his guts. He always know what to prepare to defeat his opponent.

Like now he knows that Sera is looking at them from afar because Daniel has asked her to leave them alone because they need to talk about something.

So Jihoon wins.

'I'm sorry about what i said to you on the rooftop. I shouldn't have passed my boundary.'

Daniel suddenly said after his laughter has dissipated making Jihoon a bit baffled about the sudden turned of their subjects.

_How can he suddenly talked about this when they were just discussing about how Sera has a crush on him?_

Jihoon actually wanted them to not talking about it so he started babbling about Sera's talking about going on a date with someone and that someone is actually Daniel and Jihoon is shocked, hoping that Daniel would take the bait. But it's the other way around it seems.

'I feel so guilty that i can't stop thinking about what i can do to make it up to you.'

Daniel said staring at Jihoon. He looks so sincere Jihoon almost can see his eyes shining with stars on them.

'I-'

'It was on impulse. I really didn't know how i can say those things.'

Jihoon faintly smiles at what Daniel said while rubbing the back of his head.

'Well understood i guess?'

Jihoon finally said after contemplating and he cheers a bit inside that this will be the end of his suffering needing to share his space with someone else on the rooftop.

He feels like he just hit the bulls eye with Daniel and Sera.

' _Oppa_! You said you want to play with me! Come over here!'

They can hear Sera shouting from afar and Jihoon thinks it's enough for him to hold Daniel here with him.

'So i'll make a leave? I've promised Sera anyways. See you on the rooftop this Monday and i'll bring your favorite food to compensate.'

_How does he even know my favorite food?_

Jihoon scoffs.

_Wait what? Did he say on the rooftop? Why?_

_Fuck it i should have just said it to his face that i hate his presence there._

_Fuck off Park Jihoon. You are so dumb._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make the scene where Daniel and Jihoon were arguing into something comical but my dramatic side takes over me.
> 
> Well well let's save it for later!
> 
> And get well soon my love, Kang Daniel :(

**Author's Note:**

> I make the whole Wanna One the same age in this fic because I'm lazy liddat.
> 
> To be honest i had a hard time writing the scene where Daniel and Jihoon meets at the rooftop and i'm still not satisfied with the end result :/


End file.
